Will You Accept?
by Andddiix3
Summary: Natsu keeps slipping from his hands... Will they ever live happily ever after? ( Some Black Butler, Blue Exorcist, and Naruto characters are in or may be in this )
1. Chapter 1

Natsu rubbed his sleepy eyes, and turned to face his alarm clock. It was about time for him to head to school. '5more minutes' Natsu thought to himself, and shut his eyes once more. As Natsu was drifting off to yet another deep sleep, Gray jumped on Natsu's bed.

"Wake up, idiot" Gray yelled, Punching Natsu on the arm. Natsu dismissed it, and tried falling back to sleep. Gray kept shaking the bed, which gave Natsu a bit of motion sickness.

"gaahh! Stop!" He whined. Natsu looked up at Gray, who was in his school clothes. 'Finally, fully clothed... How disappointing' He shook his head at the thought.

"Wake up, or else!" Gray threatened. Natsu shifted in bed, and moaned.

"What are you doing!" Natsu yelled, as he ran away from Gray. "What the hell?... Why'd you touch me... there!" Natsu blushed. Gray chuckled and walked up to Natsu.

"You're all mine" Gray smirked. "Ice make door!" He yelled, as ice shot from his arms to the door. He grabbed Natsu by his hair, and pulled him on the bed.

"I could just melt the door!" Natsu sighed with relief, as he tried to get up once more. Gray was too quick and pinned him to the door, placing small kisses Down his neck.

"Natsu.. I love you.." gray whispered in Natsu's ear. He reached down Natsu's pants and fiddled with his manhood.

"Not right.. ahh! Stop it, Gray!" Natsu demanded, trying not to moan.

"Let me show you my love for you." Gray said as he kissed Natsu. On instinct, Natcu bit Gray's tongue, and ran for the nearest window.

"Ice make window!" Gray said, as he froze the window nearest Natsu. "Natsu... I want you"

"Get away from me, ya' weirdo!" Natsu yelled as he ran for his bathroom. "Im not a girl!" He whined, trying to get as far away from Gray as possible.

"Gender does not matter... But.. Natsu" He trailed off. "I really do Love you, with all my heart" Gray furrowed his brow and layed on Natsu's bed. "Why don't you understand?!" Gray fussed.

"H-How can you love me?... Y-You hate me!" Natsu reassured himself. Gray stared at Natsu in disbelief.

"It hurts.." Gray whispered. "My heart is aching..." Gray said as he was about to unfreeze the door, and leave.

"Wait!" Natsu yelled, stopping Gray in his tracks. "I-If you really love me... Give me some time to think about this whole thing..." Natsu whispered, his voice barely audible. "I-I'm new to this sort of thing.." Natsu looked up to see a tear-faced Gray about an inch away from his face. Gray threw his arms around Natsu and shivered.

"I love you, Natsu... Forever and Always" Gray whispered as he hugged Natsu tighter.

"I-I-I H-Have to go take a shower N-Now... B-Bye" Natsu said quickly, as he ran to his bathroom. "You could leave, ya' know!" Natsu yelled as he turned on the shower. Natsu took a quick 15 minute shower, as he stepped into his room, once more, he was relieved to find Gray was gone. He sighed and Walked to his closet, picked out Grey skinny jeans, along with Grey converse, and a white Tank top. He chuckled at his appearance in the mirror and grabbed his Back-pack. He yawned once more, then headed out. Surprisingly, he saw Gray kneeling next to the door, he immediately blushed and cleared his throat. "Were you waiting?"

"Yeah." Gray said cooly. They both walked to school in silence. When they got there, lucy and Happy were awaiting Natsu. Lucy grabbed Natsu's wrist and pulled him to a corner.

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS WALKING TOGETHER? WHAT DID GRAY TELL YOU? DID HE FINALLY..." Lucy yelled, everyone listening. All eyes were on Natsu, and he started Blushing

"I..." Natsu said, his voice barely audible. He walked past Lucy and into his seat, In between Gray's and Lucy's seat.

"Natsu!" Lucy whispered and handed a note to Natsu, It read:

**Dear Natsu,**

**You better not hurt Gray's feelings... I know this may all be new to you, but He's told us, from the beginning. Let him down easy, or just.. I DON'T KNOW. Just don't hurt him, He'll be devasted. So choose your words wisely. We all love you both equally, and we support whatever your decision is. ~Fairy Tail guild.**

**P.s If Gray does things, without your permission... Inappropriate things.. I'LL KILL HIM ~Erza**

Natsu giggled as he read the letter and smiled at both Gray and Lucy, which he received smiles back.

"I won't hurt him" Natsu whispered to Lucy, and continued smiling at Gray.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day... Natsu walked up to Gray, and embraced him.

"So.. is it a yes?.." Gray said as he hugged Natsu tighter, Natsu just shook his head in agreement. Lucy, Erza, and Happy stared at the two and smiled.

"Looks like... Gray's finally going to be happy!" Lucy shrieked, Happy flew towards Natsu, and congratulated him. Erza gave Natsu a hug, along with Gray, which had them massaging their heads. Erza Pulled Gray off to the side and started whispering to him.

"Listen here, if you so much as _kiss_ Natsu, without permission.. It'll be your head. If you so much as _look_ at him weirdly, It'll be your balls. Don't hurt my innocent Little Natsu.. I'm full on serious" Erza looked cautiously at Gray, and went back to the group, where they were chatting. Gray looked at Natsu, then at Erza. He sighed, grabbed Natsu's arm, and started walking home.

"Hmm?" Natsu groaned. Confused, of whether or not, he liked all the popularity. "Can you let go of my arm?..." Natsu Said, with a lump in his throat. Gray looked down at Natsu's arm and saw that it had frozen partially. Immediately Gray removed his arm and tried to warm Natsu, by putting his jacket on his arm.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered and looked up at Natsu, time stopped.. the world around them.. stopped. It was just the two of them in the universe, at that moment. They came closer to each other, until they were only inches apart from. Gray explored Natsu's mouth, they had a battle of dominance. Which Gray successfully won. After they parted lips, time went to normal, and they were shocked when a group of people clapped behind them.

"HOW CUUUTE!" Lucy screamed. Natsu turned, along with Gray and blushed a deep red. They turned, hand in hand and walked to Natsu's house. Just as the sun was setting, they entered. Gray looked at Natsu, who was already getting ready for bed. Gray clicked his tongue and smiled at Natsu.

"Have you had _**the talk**_ yet?" Gray smirked and layed next to Natsu. He got up and cuddled with Gray, shivering.

"_**The talk?..**_ about what?" Natsu said, innocently.

"Oh brother..." Gray sighed. "Well.. When a mommy and da- scratch that. When two people love each other.. they demonstrate it by..." Gray coughed and looked down at the innocent Natsu. "I'll show you what I mean, soon enough" Gray kissed Natsu on his forehead and got up to leave. Natsu pulled his sleeve, and blushed.

"Aren't you going to spend the night with me?" Natsu asked bowing his head down low. Gray tried to fight the urge, to stay, it wouldn't be pretty.. His head would be cut off as a trophy for sure. He gulped.

"Do you want me to?..." Gray whispered as he sat next to Natsu. Natsu just nodded his head and went to his bathroom to change into his sleep attire. Gray made himself at home, his clothes have already _magically_ disappeared. Natsu got out of his bathroom and cuddled with Gray in his bed.

"I love how you feel against me." Natsu blurted out, unaware of what he said. He blushed and dug his face in Gray's shirt. "You're cooling me down. For once in my life... I actually enjoy it."

"And you.. are burning me." Gray whispered. "I think we're meant to be."

They slept until it was morning, the next day. Gray looked at his surroundings as he woke up and was baffled when Natsu wasn't at his side.

"Natsu?" He whispered as he searched for his beloved. He was hugged from behind and was reassured it was Natsu. "What were you doing?.. so early?" Gray questioned with awe.

"Training." Natsu smiled idiotly. Gray smelled the air, and sensed sweat... and ash. He turned around and saw Natsu was burned.. badly.

"Who were you training with?" Gray questioned worringly.

"It's a secret." Natsu smirked. "I'm all fired up" He yelled feeling his toned tummy.

"Ya'know.. we should train with each other.. It'd be a challenge for both you and I." Gray suggested.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of it's characters.

Do note: As you can see... The chapters are getting more "Mature" c; So please stop reading if you cannot stomach it~

* * *

The next couple of days, Natsu and Gray have been training with each other. In the far mountains of Fiore. They always come back exhausted, with marks all over themselves. One day, as they were heading back, Erza saw them. They were both gasping for air, and holding each other as if they'd fall. Erza got the wrong idea and punched Gray, making Natsu tumble over. Natsu got up to his knees and with the last bit of energy he had, he fell once again. Gray, was trying to get to Natsu but Erza was blocking him.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM! TAKING HIS INNOCENCE ISN'T ENOUGH FOR YOU?!" Erza yelled with tears in her eyes. And sneered at Gray. Gray was trying to talk, but Erza ignored him. She placed a magic tablet in Natsu's mouth, and waited him to regain composure.

"W-Where.. Am I?..." Natsu whispered looking up to Erza. "Where's Gr-" Natsu fell asleep once more. Erza placed 3 tablets in Natsu's mouth this time, which was Illegal, and Natsu woke up choking. "ARE YOU TRYIN' TO KILL ME?" Natsu yelled. Erza hugged him forcibly his head clanking to her armor. She touched his Chest then thighs.

"Did he do anything to you?" Erza yelled, shaking Natsu. "ARE YOU OKAY?" Erza's eyes were swelling up with tears.

"I assur-" Gray was cut off with Erza slapping him. Natsu yelled at both of them.

"LOOK. I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED... I DON'T KNOW WHY ERZA IS FREAKING OUT. BUT ME AND GRAY WERE TRAINING!" Natsu whinned, hugging Erza. Erza, tear-faced looked up to Natsu.

"You sure... He didn't hurt you?" Erza smiled slightly. Natsu nodded, 'yes.' With that Erza got up to her feet, and carried Natsu bridal style.

"My legs.." Natsu screamed. Erza carefully walked with Natsu in her arms.

"It seems I gave you.. a wrong amount... You see, these tablets are very powerful. They're usually used when a wizard is knocked out cold, the recommended amount is 2, well I gave you one more. You won't be able to feel your legs or arms, for a day, or less." Erza gulped, "and you two shall be separated in that time!"

"But... Gray will take care of me" Natsu smiled. Erza stared at Gray, as she entered Natsu's house.

"I have a mission, with a time goal. I trust that he'll be safe in your hands" Erza coughed. "And If I catch you touching him, so help my god, You'll die." Erza left with a long silence following. Natsu fell asleep, and Gray used his shower. After his Shower Gray went to check up on Natsu, he was still asleep. Gray kissed Natsu's neck and sneezed of the smell of ash.

"I suppose it's alright, to take him a sponge bath, He's asleep anyway." Gray murmured. He removed all of Natsu's clothing and dabbed him with a wet cloth. He kissed Natsu's chest and inner thighs. Slowly, but surely Natsu opened his eyes. He started Moaning, and rocking his hips back and forth. Gray took Natsu's manhood in his mouth, teasing the tip. Natsu started moaning more frequently, and regained full awareness of what was going on.

"Unnng! Gray..." Natsu whispered, moaning. "Gray.. Gray!" Natsu moaned his name, as if it were a melody. Gray stopped his skilled tongue, to stare at Natsu's pure innocence. 'I have to stop' He thought. But continued tasting Natsu. Natsu was rocking his hips in and out of Gray's mouth, clenching to the bedsheets. When Gray stopped he stared at Natsu again.

"I can't continue, Natsu" Gray whispered, moving away from Natsu's manhood. Natsu breathed in deeply, and sighed.

"Please don't." Natsu asked, politely. Gray continued the sponge bath and dressed Natsu in fresh new clothing. They took a nap, cuddled in each others arms. When Erza got back, she bruised Gray's left arm.

"I told you not to!" Erza whispered, trying not to wake Natsu.

"I did nothing!" gray barked.

"His clothes could'nt have possibly changed by themselves." Erza pointed at Natsu sleeping peacefully. "If I find out that you did not just change his clothes but someth-"

"You listen here, What I do with Natsu is none of your business! I will not do anything to hurt him, or do anything without his consent for that matter. If you want to discuss with him, do so privately! He is _**my**_ boyfriend, and _**I**_ will do anything and _everything_ I want with him." Gray spat, waking up Natsu. Natsu got up and joined the conversation.

"You two weren't as quiet, as I'd hope" He whinned at the two. "Can't you two go outside?" He rubbed his eyes.

"Natsu. Did he touch you anywhere?.. Where you didn't want him to?" Erza said hugging Natsu, whilst making him bang his head on her armor.

"No." He simply replied.

"Okay.. Okay... You two.. have my approval" Erza sighed, looking at the two. She disappeared, without a trace.

"Natsu..." Gray whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple days later, Natsu woke up in the hospital.

"What happened?.." He croaked, to a tear-faced Gray. Gray immediately hugged him and smiled.

"W-We thought you.. passed" Gray whispered whilst staring down to Natsu. Lucy, Happy, and Mira-jane were in the room as well. Natsu cocked his head to the side and felt his sides, he cringed in pain as he did so.

"Whaaa? Whaa happened? "Natsu asked Gray.

"Well those tablets Erza fed you, caused you to become brain dead, for a bout a week... We thought you.. you.." Gray trailed off.

"I'm going back to sleep" Natsu said as he closed his eyes shut for 5 hours then woke up at his bed. "Gray" He whispered, throat dry.

"Yes dear?.. Do you want water?" Gray asked. Natsu simply nodded. Gray chugged half of a water bottle down, then transferred the water, via kiss, to Natsu's desert of a throat. "Better?" Gray asked, Hoping he helped his beloved. Natsu simply nodded and sighed.

"Gray.. Have you slept?" Natsu asked, worried.

"I.. You... I couldn't sleep.. knowing.. you were... almost.."Gray choked on his words and looked up to the ceiling. Natsu scooted over and made room for Gray.

"You look like shit" Natsu laughed. "c'mon sleep with me" Natsu demanded. Gray did so, and layed next to Natsu. Gray akwardly slept next to Natsu, trying not to touch him, due to his wounds. Natsu sighed and cuddled Gray, It did hurt, but it was worth it. Luckily Natsu slept the whole night, not Gray, he was up, trying not to hurt Natsu while he was sleeping. Natsu was a rather "deep" sleeper, but once you wake him, it's hard to put him back to sleep. Gray woke up in a rather odd position. His legs were tangled with Natsu's and his arms entwined, he tried to not wake Natsu but failed with doing so. Natsu woke up and immediately shot out of bed. "We need to train!" Natsu yelled as he got up and looked around the room.

"I don't think that's such a good idea.." Gray whispered.

"Stop treating me like I'm a child!" Natsu spat. "Everyone thinks I'm 'little innocent Natsu-kun!' Well sorry to break it to ya' I'm pissed off about such information." He yelled at Gray, for no apparent reason then pinned Gray to the wall. Natsu slipped his tongue into Gray's mouth and fought for dominacy, Gray won, but Natsu proved himself by playing with Gray's manhood. "Listen, I'm not some dumb little child, I was educated of sex." He said, voice hoarse and devious. He turned Gray so he was facing the wall. He continued pinning Gray to the wall, with no escape.

"Don't do it.. You're going to regret it, soon" Gray cautioned. Natsu looked at Gray, helpless.. defenseless. He turned Gray, so they were facing each other and Natsu stared into his beautiful eyes.

"Why would I regret doing something I've wanted to do for so long?" Natsu whispered, places little kisses down his neck. A single tear ran down Gray's cheek, which Natsu wiped.

"Why're you crying?" Natsu asked stepping away from Gray slowly.

"I-I-I-I-I... I Love you..." Gray said confidently. Natsu picked Gray up, fire fighter style, and carried him to his bed.

"Until everyone stops treating me like a little child, I'll start treating you like a prince." Natsu went outside, for a walk, accompanied by Gray. They took a turn for the Mountains, but ended up in some other dimension. Gray turned to look at Natsu, and questioned where they were. It was a strange universe. The duo made a retreat back to Fiore, but couldn't find the exact location where it was at. They made their way through a dark forest, hand in hand. They felt as if someone were watching them... someone were expecting them... When they were caught in a dead end, Natsu blew his fire to light the way, but couldn't. As soon as he opened his mouth to blow, suspecting fire, but instead got wind.

"Whaa?" Gray questioned. "Ice Make Portal!" He commanded. Nothing happened. They looked at each other. Had they really found it? The place mortals call "earth" where magic is forbidden, and peace is usual. They looked at each other grinning, then ventured further into the forest. After about 3 hours of non-stop walking, they found a city. It was rather large, and rather lonely. Natsu and Gray looked at the city, suspiciously. There was a green sign, it said 'Welcome to Phoenix' they looked at each other in shock.

"Is it really? Phoenix?.." Natsu asked. Gray nodded his head.

"May or may not be, watch out for any traps." Gray cautioned. When they ventured deeper in the city, they saw loads of people just walking, no cars, or buses, not even trains for that matter.

"Is it really?.. The lost city of.. Phoenix?"

* * *

**Disclaimer:** As you can see, I do not own Fairy tail or any of its characters.. If I did, I would have had these two as a couple, right away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _**I do NOT own any of the characters in this story, or Fairy Tail**_

_There will also be a bit of Black Butler references from this chapter and out._

**Disclaimer:****_ I also do NOT own Black Butler or any of its characters._**

* * *

"The lost city.. of Phoenix?.. Don't be.. silly." Gray said, in shock. They ventured further, and saw no one around. Natsu was going to run to the nearest ice cream shop, but was stopped by Gray. "It's a trap" Gray said. "Someone is trying to lure us somewhere" Gray whispered, so that only Natsu could hear.

"But.." Natsu said. Someone whispered Natsu's name, but the voice.. it seemed familiar. "I-Igneel?" Natsu shivered, with his eyes drowning in sadness. "What's happening?" Natsu fell to his knees and coughed out blood. "STOP!" Natsu yelled. Gray, dumbfounded, kneeled near Natsu, not knowing what to do.

"What's wrong?!" Gray whispered."Who's hurting you?" He felt someone poke his shoulder, then nearly fainted when he saw who the trouble maker was. "J..Juvia?..."

"Juvia doesn't like Natsu. Juvia wants Natsu to pay, for stealing Gray." Juvia squealed, trying to hug Gray.

"What did you do to him?" Gray asked harshly.

"Juvia is making Natsu suffer. Juvia is making Natsu feel all Pain, he's felt before. The loss of Igneel.. Oh.. I see something more!" Juvia smiled deviously.

"Please stop." Gray furrowed his brow. "I don't want to hurt you." He lied.

"Juvia can only stop, If Juvia dies." Juvia smirked, smiling at Natsu, who was hunched over, covering his ears. Natsu started screaming, then Yelling, then cried. He even seemed to do things all at once. After a while, Natsu began to lose his voice, and Gray had to keep hydrating him, due to the loss of tears.

"Juvia... Please... I'm begging you.." Gray whispered, calmly. "STOP HURTING MY NATSU!" He yelled, punching Juvia's left arm, bruising it in the process.

"Gray... Juvia is sorry. Juvia is sorry for hurting you." Juvia whispered, crying. "Ice make blade!" Juvia yelled, then she slit her wrists, and said her last 'goodbye.' Gray quickly ran over to Juvia, but she lost her pulse. She still felt warm... But looked so pale.

"Why would you do this?" Gray whispered, knowing nobody would answer.

"Beware. More people are out to hurt Natsu. Protect my child, and you will be free of seeing loved ones die." A strange, but mighty voice said, through the shadows.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Gray asked, with no reply. He sighed and looked at Juvia's corpse. "Ice make blanket." He demanded grimly. He then, covered Juvia's lifeless corpse with the freezing blanket, and turned his attention to Natsu. Something in his heart tightened. He cringed, feeling the pain more immensely. He felt a couple of tears fall to his cheek. He wiped them, and convinced himself, that he had to 'man up.' He looked at Natsu, who has now passed out. He picked Natsu up bridal style, and found his way out of Phoenix, Back into the forest, and back to Fiore. He yawned, as he got back to the guild's bar, still with a passed out Natsu. He made a grand entrance, and everyone stared at him, upon making his way to Erza and Mira-jane. His face was pale, and red near his eyes, an indication that he has been crying for quite a while. "Erza.. some stuff went down..." Gray whispered, grimly.

"What is this 'stuff?'" Erza asked, without a clue. Gray motioned for him, Happy, Mira-jane, Erza, Lucy, and The Master himself head back to Natsu's house. They all agreed and silently let themselves in to the dimly lit dormitory.

"So what happened?" Lucy asked. Gray layed Natsu down on the bed, and cleared his throat.

"Juvia.. She.." Gray had tears welling up in his eyes once more. The room stayed quiet, and all eyes were on Gray. "S-S-She took her own life." He whispered with tears running down his pale cheeks. The whole room gasped, shocked. They couldn't believe it. Then they looked at Natsu, and back at Gray.

"And why is Natsu unconscious?" Happy asked, flying near Natsu.

"Juvia.. forced some kind of enchantment on him.. She said.. that the enchantment could only be broken by taking her own life.

"yes.. It's a very rare enchantment indeed. It's known as the _**Kuroshitsuji Contract.**_" Makarov trailed off.

"What is it?" The group chorused.

"Well.. it's when you make a contract with a demon.." He said, with everyone's gasps cutting him off. He coughed and continued. "Well when someone desires something or someone... They find themselves a demon. That demon grants them great power, or anything they wish for. Sometimes the demons appear as simply a butler, to the human eye, but very few are alive to this day, telling everyone of what those 'things' truly are. After the person, and demon go through a ritual, the demon has to fulfill whatever his master desired. Once that happens, the demon eats the human's soul. Or in this case... the demon inside her.. killed her."


	6. Chapter 6

After the whole discussion of the _**Kuroshitsuji Contract**_, Natsu and Lucy went searching for a demon. They weren't really going to make a contract with 'it', but simply were going to as it a few questions.

"Demon!" Natsu yelled as he pointed to a spider. Lucy laughed and turned to Natsu.

"Stop fooling around, we're looking for those big scary monsters, not some silly spider" Lucy scoffed. In a blink of an eye, that 'silly spider' turned into a somewhat human being. Dressed in a fine tailcoat, with hair sleeked back, and small glasses to magnify yellow surreal eyes. The well dressed man glared at Lucy, and smiled at Natsu.

"A demon you say?" The man pushed up his glasses slightly and continued. "And how on earth would you know such an obscene thing, young lad?"

"A spider cannot simply make a spider web _in_ water. It seems weird" Natsu explained. The 'butler' came up to Natsu, and they both disappeared. Lucy looked for them, but no luck.

–-

"So you want to make a contract with a demon?" The man questioned. Natsu looked up, and saw that the man was speaking within the shadows.

"What's your name?" Natsu asked, curiously.

"I am recently known as Claude Faustus." He replied.

"Recently?.." Natsu asked, confused. Claude nodded in compliance, and sprang from the shadows.

"My former master, was known as Earl Trancy, and that is what I was named." Claude cleared his throat. "But of course, you can re-name me to anything you wish" He bowed. "So do we have a contract?" he asked. Natsu gulped, he was tempted, but then again, he didn't want to lose his life.

"D-Do I really have to... die?" Natsu asked in horror.

"Of course.. but I can bend the rules, to fulfill your wishes, for a week. A temporary contract. In return for your body.." Claude smirked, licking his lips. Natsu was a bit hesitant, but he agreed. Then they returned to where Lucy was awaiting them.

"What happened?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"I made a deal with him.." Natsu trailed off. Lucy immediately panicked.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'RE DOING? DO YOU? ARE YOU... WHAT ABOUT GRAY, HE'S GOING TO... WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS" She yapped, hurting Natsu's supersonic hearing. He covered his ears, then was surprised when Claude covered them for him. He felt relieved, and after what seemed like 30 minutes, Lucy stopped talking. Lucy did not stop scolding Natsu, for what stupid decision he's made. The trio walked back to the fairy tail guild, then were stopped by makarov.

"He's not welcome here." Makarov pointed up to the tall, well dressed man.

"He's my butler.." Natsu replied, then continued his walk, with an opened mouthed Makarov.

"Eh... Natsu.. I think It's a bad Idea to have him here..." Lucy whispered. Natsu nodded and continued walking.

"Who the hell is that Pervert?" Erza said along with Happy.

"My dog." Natsu said, smirking. Erza thought of a 'sex slave' and turned a bright red. She turned to Lucy and whispered in her ear:_Did he get.. a.. helper in bed?..._ Lucy nodded, with a slight smile. They spoke to eachother about the incident, and figured how they would tell Gray.

"Listen, He made a _**Kuroshitsuji Contract**_ with that Claude dude..: Lucy trailed off.

"Do you know what he asked for?" Erza interrogated.

"... I have no clue.. the two disappeared for a moment..." Lucy whispered, lowering her voice. "It's a temporary contract, so he won't die... But he's giving his body to that Perv."

"... He better have asked for something pretty damn important..." Erza said, shaking the thought out of her head.

"How.. is Gray.. going to know?.." Lucy said, discouraged. They both shook their heads in unison.

–-

"What do you desire?" Claude asked. Natsu thought for about a minute. What did he really want?.. More then anything in the world? To see Igneel, once again? Or something selfish, just for himself? He shrugged and finally spoke.

"... World Peace …." Natsu replied, confidently. Claude admired the young one, he could've wished for ANYTHING, but he chose for other to be happy. Claude had an ability to see into the past of others, and he's done so with Natsu. He's suffered a great loss for his "Father." He's also been saddened about mischievous happenings, to him and his Partner, Gray. He bowed and said the infamous line.

"Yes, you're Highness"

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****_I DO NOT own neither Fairy Tail nor Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)_**

_Chapter 10 is sure to be promising.. with way more_ Yaoi

* * *

Natsu: ...

Claude F: ...

Gray: You perv...

Lucy: Well.. He wished for something decent.. He could've wished for a buffet

Erza: He signed up. For molestation...

Gray: Nobody is touching him... but me

Everybody: Ewwww.

Andi: Well... Shall I make Claude more perverted?

Everybody: NOO!

Andi: Why not?

Everybody: Gray and Natsu deserve eachother...

**Once Again, Thanks for reading... Have a wonderful evening/Morning/Night~ **

* * *

_Do Note: Ciel Phantomhive, and Sebby Michy, may pop their noses in this~ _


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **_I __**Do not **__own Kuroshitsuji, or Fairy tail.. If did.. well... you get the idea o_o_

* * *

_Yes, I know it's a bit late, but I've been busy at school w_

* * *

A day passed and someone wanted to speak with Natsu. At the front desk of the Fairy Tail guild, stood a well-dressed young boy. He had an eye patch on his left eye, and a diamond flourished cane in his right. He stood with great confidence and along his side was a tall tail-coated man.

"Sir, Earl Phantomhive would wish to speak with you." Claude said, as he took a bow in front of Natsu. Natsu looked at him confused.

"And.. who might that be?" Natsu asked in awe. Claude stood up and fixed his glasses.

"Well.. he to owns a demon butler, but he has a permanent contract, unlike you. He'd wish to discuss rather important things with you. He's from a far.. far.. far away place called london." Claude replied, stroking his hair back gently.

"Well... I don't really want to talk with strangers right now.. but I guess it's urgent." Natsu sighed and followed his "butler" to the grand entrance of fairy tail. There he saw the boy, with the butler besides him.

"Ello.." The young boy said. "I'm Earl Phantomhive, I own a rather successful toy company back in London, and I service the queen." The Boy said as he took his hat off and took a bow. "The man besides me is Sebastian Michaelis, he is my _dog._"

"Uh.. Hi.. I'm Natsu.. Um.. Why do you wanna talk to me?" Natsu asked confused.

"Well.. Word has it.. that you also made contract.. May we speak in private?" The young earl said as he looked at Sebastian. The too has a conversation with eyes and shook their heads in unison, then both butlers walked away from the young boys. The two walked near a vast forest and started conversing again. "Listen... I know.. it might have seemed cool to make a contract with an other worldy being.. but it gets really tough.. I mean.. once he fulfills your wish.. you're gone. Some are lucky enough to have him forever.. like me" Phantomhive said as he lifted his eye patch. "I was turned into a demon, myself, due to a recent turn of events.. I'm dead.. but you.. we can still save you!" He shaked Natsu's shoulders and nearly burst into tears.

"Um.. It's just a temporary contract.. I don't have a mark on me, like your eye.." Natsu said, his voice beginning to grow weak.

"Temporary.. so you're not going to perish?" Phantomhive asked."So what will Claude get in return?"

"My... Body.." Natsu replied.

"YOU RETARD! CLAUDE IS THE MOST.. SEXUAL PERSON I'VE EVER MET! STUPID ALOIS GOT HIM ACCUSTOMED TO IT! WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A FOOLISH THING?!" Phantomhive yelled, tears falling to his face.

"I.. I'm sorry sheesh.. Anyway.. can you tell me your **real** name? Phantomhive seems too long." Natsu shrugged.

"My name is Ciel.. and.. I lost someone dear to me.. due to that filthy demon, Claude.." Ciel rubbed his eyes, and continued. "His name _was_ Alois.. and that stupid demon killed him.. with his own hands!"

"Well.. this will only last for a week, and I'm a wizard.. I'm sure he won't due harm to myself." Natsu shook his head.

"Don't you get it?.. He'll ruin your life! He'll kill the people dear to you. He.. killed _my_ Alois Trancy." Ciel sniffed.

"Well... He's told me before of Alois.. and that you really hated him.." Natsu said confused.

"Well. When you really love someone.. you'll tell whatever lie to be with them. Listen, I know you really don't know me.. but this is a warning... for your sake.. CALL THE CONTRACT OFF!" Ciel yelped. Sebastian grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth.

"Now.. young master.. I do think that's enough. You don't control anyone, but me, remember?" Sebastian said, his eyes turning a deep crimson.

"Ahh. It seems you tried to warn him?" Claude grinned, deviously. "Why would you do a horrid thing like that?" Claude stared at Ciel, who was bridal style in Sebastian's arms.

"YOU'RE A MONSTER!" Ciel yelled, as Sebastian and Him disappeared into the sunlight.

"What?..." Natsu questioned. "Ugh.. I want the contract off!" Natsu demanded. Claude looked at him with a devious smirk.

"Ahh.. But.. I still want your body!" Claude said as he licked his lips. Claude cornered Natsu and carried him bridal style. "Now.. do you wish it'd happen out here? Or Inside, where it's nice and warm?"

"NOWHERE!" Natsu yelled, trying to get out of his grasp. Claude began kissing Natsu's neck, and trailing his finger over his lips. Natsu yelled for help, and someone did come.. In the shadows.. he saw Gray...

* * *

Will Gray come to Natsu's rescue?

Sorry for all the Faustian fans out there x.x I just had to make Claude the bad guy

~_~ Sebby'll get a chappie with Ciel c:

As D.J Stampede (Ourworld FM) says.. Stay frosty!


	8. Chapter 8

There in the shadows... He saw Gray with a fist in his hand, ready to kill anything and everything that stood in his way. Claude set Natsu aside, and grinned at his opponent.

"Gray.. is it?" Claude asked, removing his gloves, his eyes turning a light-red in the proccess.

"Rapist... is it?" Gray huffed under is breath. Natsu slowly but surely made his way over to Gray, but before he could reach his boyfriend, Claude knocked Natsu out in a single blow.

"Now.. If I could do this to Him, in a single blow.. Imagine what I can do in three." Claude scoffed.

"What were you planning to do to him, exactly? Take his virginity?!..." Gray began feeling a lump in his throat. "That's my job!.." Gray walked closer to Claude, and stared at him. "Ice make floor" Gray demanded, and in that notion, the floor began to freeze around Claude's ankles.

"Ahh.. a wizard now?" Claude removed his imprisoned ankles, as if it were nothing. He smiled at Gray hence more, and tapped him on the shoulder. Gray fell to his knees in that simple demonstration of power.

"W-What.. are you?.." Gray managed to muster enough of his strength and flipped Claude off.

"Me?..." Claude thought, while looking to the sky. "I'm the reason why spiders envy humans. Putrid human life sickens me... They live without a care.. not knowing what other small, but useful lives they destroy." Claude sneered looking down at Gray, his foot inches away from smashing his face.

"I-Is that.. why you killed Alois?" Gray whispered, preparing his head to be squashed in to millions of pieces. Claude froze and backed away.

"...shut up..." He stood in silence, his knees began growing weak, and he fell slowly to the floor. He reached over to fix his glasses, but instead threw them off to the side. He held his knees up to his chest and sat there in silence. "Alois..." He repeated. "I...I..." He choked. "I'm a monster."

"Don't stretch it to that..." Natsu said, as he suddenly reached full consciousness. "People all have monsters inside of them.. Some share them with others.. and others decide to deal with them all alone." Natsu wrapped his arms around Claude. "And you my friend... You've been dealing with this... all by yourself.. It's okay.. to let it out.. Scream it, Cry it, Yell it out." Natsu smiled. Natsu akwardly held Claude upwards, and he began to cry on the smaller human's shoulder, wetting it in the process.

"How... Why..." Claude sniffed. "Can you do me a favor?.."

"Why, of course..anything for a friend" Natsu replied.

"Kill me..." Claude asked.

"Ahh.. and why on earth would I take a demon's soul?.. If that's all that he's have left?" Natsu replied.

"I've been very cruel.. to you.. Ciel.. and Alois." Claude looked up at the younger Man's face. "The least I can do.. Is repay you and Alois.. by leaving forever... Ciel will be with great pleasure also."

"Ahh. But alas. I'm sure.. you will be able to befriend Ciel, and I'm sure, almost **positive**, that Alois will forgive. Even if you're not in hell with him." Natsu smiled, and helped Claude up to his feet. Claude nodded, and walked off, leaving Gray on the floor, and Natsu looking off into the distance. Natsu froze, and remembered about Gray, laying on the cold stone floor. Natsu picked Gray up, bridal style, and walked back to his dormitory.

"Natsu?" Gray whispered, voice hoarse and barely audible. Gray looked up to Natsu and smiled. "W-What happened?"

"Well... I think I saved a life." Natsu replied, smiling.

"Ahhh. But.. That Claude dude is ought to come back.. and try to kidnap you." Gray said, worriedly. Natsu Layed next to Gray, which was on his bed and sighed.

"Let him come..."

* * *

**Disclaimer:**_ I think you get the idea, that I __**DO NOT **__own Fairy Tail, Kuroshitsuji, and Peanut Butter. If I owned Kuroshitsuji, or Fairy Tail... Ughh you get the idea... o.e And Peanut butter.. Is so.. AWESUM!_

* * *

Gray: ._.

Natsu: o

Claude: o

Alois: Well... Do you guys know what time it is?

Natsu: ADVENTURE TIME!

Gray: *hugs Natsu* Shhh.

Claude: what time is it, your highness? *Le dramatic eye-roll*

Alois: *starts twerking* IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!

Andi: ... Well Anyway.. Thanks for reading ^_~ And remember to review, follow, and/or Favorite! ~Thankies~


	9. Chapter 9

The next few days were in preparation of the Fiore Festival. It's main attraction was in Magnolia, and it was a certain dragon slayer. The festival was leaded by a parade, that was a Week long. Natsu would display various fireworks, and fire magic to tourists. With an impressive amount of prize money, 890,000J. Of course, Igneel would display iron magic of some sort, and now that Loxus was in good terms with the guild, he'd be helping as well. Natsu had a couple days to prepare for it, until then, he just helped with the decorations. One day, when everyone hadn't even waken, Natsu and Loxus were setting up decorations around the guild hall. It was just the two of them, racing with one another, until Loxus finally gave up.

"Listen, buddy, you can take care of the rest." Loxus huffed, setting a pail of decorations off to the side. Natsu laughed and continued.

"Whatever, weakling." Natsu teased. Loxus rolled his eyes as Gray walked in. His eyes were on Loxus, who was eyeing Natsu intently.

"What are ya lookin' at?" Gray asked, as he sat next to him.

"That little Wonder" Loxus whispered, making sure Natsu couldn't hear. Gray turned a bright red and turned his head to the side.

"That "little wonder" **is** **mine**."

"No way." Loxus hoped Gray'd be bluffing, but he sighed, knowing he wouldn't lie. A long silence passed then Gray got up and pulled Natsu out of the room. Loxus silently followed them, into an alleyway.

"Listen, Lox-"

"NO, DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT HIM!" Natsu yelled. He lowered his voice shortly after, realizing, how loud he'd been. "You listen here, you will not say anything about Loxus while he's not here to defend himself. I know he was kind of messed up in the beginning" Natsu whispered, looking to the floor.

"Don't tell me you're falling for him." Gray exclaimed, getting hold of Natsu's shoulders. Natsu blushed and hid his face.

"N-No way!" He whispered turning away. "It's just.. not right to talk about other people while they're not here to defend themselves..."

Gray slapped Natsu, at what he said. It may have been on instinct, since he hated Loxus's guts. The slap was pretty hard, considering the fact that Natsu's whole cheek had been red. He had a few tears trickling down his cheek, then stared at Gray in fear.

"FUCK YOU!" Natsu yelled, shooting fire at Gray, who dodged them all but one. One which, hit his shoulder. "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME. YOU STUPID. STUPID" Natsu ran as fast as he could, and was gone in less then a minute. Loxus decided to make his appearance, and smirked.

"Thanks" Loxus winked, saluting him. "He's all mine now." Loxus, licked his lower lip. "I wonder if I can make him scream louder."

Just as those words escaped his mouth, Gray struck him, with an ice hammer. Loxus simply shrugged it off, and electrocuted him into a mild coma. Loxus ran after Natsu, who ran into an old chapel. There he saw Natsu hitting a wall, until his knuckles bled. He was crying, and couldn't fight the tears.

"Hey.." Loxus cleared his throat, and Natsu immediately tried to dry his tears with his bloody hands. Smearing a bit of blood on his face, Natsu smiled at Loxus.

"What's up?" He asked, as if nothing were wrong. Loxus shook his head, grabbed Natsu, and embraced him. Then Natsu cried on his shirt, wetting it drastically.

"Listen, it's okay to let it out sometime." Loxus said, sweetly. Natsu wiped his tears, and made fists.

"No, it's not. I'm suppose to smile, and make everyone feel better. I'm the dumb knuckle head, who gets everyone laughing, the one who makes everyone smile even when times are tough" Natsu punched a pillar, causing it to collapse.

"No. You are Natsu Dragneel, one of the strongest dragon slayers I know. You make my day, everyday." Loxus smiled, while caressing Natsu's pink locks. In a trance, Natsu fell in a deep sleep, he couldn't control his actions, but he knew what was happening.

"Stop!" Natsu yelled. Loxus, began removing his pants, and Natsu's. Somehow, Natsu broke free of the spell, and tried to break free. Loxus, grabbed both of his wrists, and tied them behind his back, hurting him in the proccess. If that weren't enough, Loxus shot lighting through his hands, to Natsu's fore arm.

"Now, Now, relaaax. Taking your virginity is something I've been wanting to do for a while now. I'll have it even if you don't agree." Loxus smirked, preparing to enter Natsu.

"YOU HAVEN'T TAKEN IT... GRAY DID!" Natsu lied, hoping to be out of this. Loxus sighed, then thrust into Natsu, causing him to scream in pain. "P-Pleaaaseeeeee... S-Stop" Natsu whispered, trying to free himself.

"I'm already in, no going back." Loxus whispered, in Natsu's ear, causing him to thrust deeper inside the younger male. Nobody came to his rescue, he was just stripped of his innocence right then and there. After Loxus stopped thrusting, continuously, for 1 hour, he stopped. He thrust one last time into the victim, then clothed himself. Loxus took his scarf, without knowing it. Natsu just sat there in rubble and ruins of the beat down church. He began to cry as he dressed himself, he layed there for about an hour, then he saw Gray beside him. He had Natsu's scarf in his hands, and wrapped it around Natsu's neck. Natsu looked up at Gray then hugged him tightly.

"Gray!" Natsu sobbed. "I..I..I..." He trailed off, coughing. "It hurt so bad!" Natsu cried, hugging gray tighter.

"I'm never leaving you..." Gray clenched Natsu scarf. "NEVER AGAIN!"

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I don't own 'em, good thing~

* * *

The chapters... are getting way more... *cough* Mature... So... O/O

* * *

And, if you were wondering... Gray beat Loxus's ass.

* * *

_Gray: Nobody messes with my man! *"Z" formation, along with a double diva snap*_

_Loxus: Ehhh... 2 hours?..._

_Natsu: Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. You honestly can't expect I'm THAT weak!_

_Juvia: *Throws spider at Natsu*_

_Natsu: AHHHHHHHHHH! *Jumps in Gray's arms*_

_Andi: Well... ~No Comment~_

* * *

_~Thanks again for reading, It really means a lot to me, considering the fact.. I have NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING._

* * *

_Remember to, Favorite, Review, and Follow~_

_^ I'll update more often, sorry for this LOOOOOOOOONG chapter. *Sniff sniff*_

* * *

_I love yaaaah~ _


	10. Chapter 10

Maybe the whole Incident was a challenge for the young couple. They certainly were closer, then ever before. Well, Natsu sure build up his hatred for Loxus, he decided, to become stronger to kill him. Pretty drastic, but then...

"Natsu, you're up~" Lucy pointed to the young dragon slayer, with a salute. Natsu nodded, and took center stage. It was a stage outside, built in front of the new guild hall. He smiled at the thousands of audience members, and blushed lightly when he saw Gray cheering his loved one on. Natsu bowed his head down, as if he couldn't go on with the show, then when everyone lost hope, he shot flames, in the shape of a dragon. The dragon was of course, to his control, but he did have difficulty not killing everyone. Shortly after that, he cleared his throat.

"I need a volunteer from the audience." He ignored everyone, and brought Gray up to the stage with him.

"What the hell are you doing?" gray whispered, in a hushed whisper.

"Just make a huge block of ice." Natsu said, sarcastically. With that, Gray yelled his magic phrase.

"Ice make.. boulder!" He yelled, as a giant boulder appeared in front of him. The audience clapped in awe, and cheered on, thinking this was all it was. Natsu jumped on top of the ice, then smiled. He did a triple flip, back onto the stage floor, then melted the ice. Nobody could see exactly what he was doing, since so much steamed popped up. After a good five minutes of silence, Natsu stood away from the statue, and it revealed Fairy Tail's sign. Everyone screamed, and clapped in joy. Natsu took a bow, then exited the stage, along with Gray.

"I was pretty bad ass, wasn't I?" Natsu sneered. Gray looked up to him and smiled.

"You truly are amazing" Gray whispered.

"Hey, wasn't Juvia tr-"Natsu was cut off by a certain water wizard.

"GRAY, MY LOVE~" Juvia yelled, hugging Gray forcefully.

"Ahh, you're back?" Natsu sighed.

"Yes, and now that you and Gray are together.. YOU ARE MY RIVAL!" Juvia screamed, pointing to Natsu.

"I won" Natsu spit his tongue out, and stared at Juvia.

"Anyway, you look pretty tan.." Gray awkwardly stated.

"Why, yes. I tried to defeat the infamous Loxus" She answered.

"L-Loxus?" Natsu questioned. "Why would **you** fight him?"

"Well, he told me he was after Gray as well, I had no choice." Juvia smiled.

"Gray... your clothes." Erza randomly said. Gray instantly shielded himself. "Ahh, why so shy? You weren't like this before." She teased.

"Shut up." Gray yelled, looking at the floor.

"Is it perhaps.. because.. Natsu is here?" Erza poked Natsu's stomach and he came down to the floor.

"What the-" Natsu managed to choke out.

"Now, since he's down. Tell us why you are shy all of a sudden." Erza pleaded.

"Fine, just don't hurt him." Gray demanded. Juvia, Erza and Gray sat in a circle outside of the guild, along with Natsu propped on the floor, Happy may have been eavesdropping as well.

"Listen, I guess.. I'm just..." Gray trailed off.

"You're what?" They asked in unison.

"Well... It's pretty hard to explain" Gray pointed out.

"I think I know what it is." Erza said. "You don't want to be seen naked around Natsu because you are embarrassed." She said in triumph.

"If he's done it before, I'm pretty sure my love is okay with it." Juvia spoke.

"Well, anyway, there's something I need to tell you guys." Gray whispered, making sure nobody but them could hear him.

"What?" They responded in unison.

"Well... A few days back.. Loxus did something terrible to Natsu." He whispered, leaning closer to both of them.

"What'd he do?" Erza questioned. Shortly after that, Gray whispered into both Juvia's and Erza's ear.

"HE DID WHAT?!" They both screamed.

"So cut him a little slack." He commanded. They shook their heads, and looked at the young pink haired boy.

"I can't believe it." Erza yelled. She poked Natsu again and he screamed.

"What the hell?" He spit fire, then stared at Erza. "What happened?" He said, rubbing his temples.

"It's a temporary spell, used to treat the wounded." She replied.

"So what did you guys talk about?.. If it was about me, I'm gonna kill you guys" Natsu warned.

"We didn't" They all yelled, suspiciously.

"Aha, sure, so... Ya'know, we should all be a team." Natsu suggested.

"But isn't Lucy usually with us?" Erza and Gray said.

"Juvia is like.. cool." He wandered in his thoughts. "Anyway, Lucy teamed up with Levi and them for awhile.

"Alright!" The three others screamed in joy.

So the new team is off for yet another task. Will they succeed without Lucy? Or, will Juvia save them from utter catastrophe... Read the next chapter to find out~

* * *

Lucy: Hey, I mean, why aren't I in this?

Juvia: Because you are not good enough for my loves.

Natsu & Gray: Great, now we're all her "loves?" *walk out*

Erza: Lucy did you know... *Whispers into Lucy's ear*

Lucy: I knew Loxus was bad, but he did THAT?!

* * *

Well, thanks again for reading, I pretty much have no Idea what I am doing ^u^

* * *

~Remember, to Review/Follow/Favorite, so I'll have the enthusiasm to post more often~

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_I **DO** NOT__ own Fairy Tail, or any of its characters.. If I did well..._

* * *

_I'm also thinking of bringing some kinds of characters from Animes, review/Pm me to suggest._

_ Current in mind: [Shikamaru, Kakashi, Ino, and Sai ( Naruto )] Rin, Shima, Yukio, and Bon, Maybe Izumo (Blue Exorcist) MAYBE Yuno (Mirai Nikki)_

_Dunno, please help ~_

* * *

_Thanks again, Love ya~_


	11. Chapter 11

Erza looked at the bulletin board, and looked at jobs. There was two in particular that caught her eye, but she didn't know if her team could handle it. She grabbed both jobs then went to search for Gray and Natsu, since they're were usually together. Propped against a pillar outside of the guild she saw Natsu and Gray fairly close to each other. She could tell they were talking and decided to go 'Super Ninja Mode.' She quickly and quietly sneaked her way near them, then heard their conversation.

"So, Do you think we still make the strongest team?" Gray asked, staring at the pink-nette.

"Ehh." Natsu sighed, coolly. "Lucy is pretty iconic, I mean can't she tag along?"

"Well, it depends what job Erza picks out, if it's a really tough one, we'll have Lucy with us. But if it's a breezy one, we'll handle it with Juvia." He responded. Happy appeared over the duo's heads and smiled.

"Natsu and Gray.. sitting in a tree" The blue feline teased.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Erza joined in, smirking.

"First comes love, then comes marriage..." Erza and Happy chorused.

"Then comes Natsu with a baby carriage!" Lucy jumped in. The couple looked at the three idiots in their way. They looked at each other then back at the three childish friends.

"Why am I the one with the kid, ehh?" Natsu asked, furious. The group all looked at each other in awe.

"Because, you are the uke." Erza said, deviously. Natsu instantly fainted, but was caught by Gray.

"Don't be saying stuff like that." He warned.

"Oh yeah, what chya gonna do about it?" Lucy teased.

"Lucy, I will lift up that little skirt of yours in front of everyone in the guild hall." Gray warned.

"Oh yeah, what about me?" Erza smirked.

"I will get Mystogen to leave your ass" Gray smiled in triumph.

"And me?" A blue flying feline asked.

"I will make fish.. then not share any with you" He trailed off, then whispered in Happy's ear.

"Loxus.. did... WHAT?!" Happy nearly fell from the sky, but caught his balance mid-air.

"Yeah, so be a little nicer to him, please." Gray asked nicely. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"So, where's Ju-.." Lucy was cut off mid sentence, due to a body of water appear next to her.

"Juvia?" The group chorused.

"_yes_" the water replied, sounding bubbly.

"What's wrong with ya?" Gray asked.

"I've come down with a cold, and the least I could do is come and tell you all..." The body of water then dispersed into the air. Fearing the worst, Lucy tried to clutch water in her hands and put her friend-emy (Friend+Enemy) back together.

"It's just a message, she does control water, after all." Erza reassured her.

"So, I guess the team is back together." Gray smiled. Then Lucy slowly nodded.

"Sorry guys, I guess you'll have to wing this one, I promised Levi and the Guys some help on a mission" Lucy said as she quickly bowed, then ran for a small, fragile, blue haired young woman. She waved, smiling, then spoke to the blue haired girl. Erza ran out of her thoughts then remembered the jobs she had in her pocket.

"Gray, left or right?" She asked.

"Left." He answered. Erza silently pulled out a piece of paper then read it a loud.

"The lost island of Loperous." She paused. "Find the island, find a tribe, defeat any enemy's encountered."

"Sound easy enough." Gray replied. Then Erza shook her head.

"Fire is **forbidden.**" She emphasized it, then stared at Natsu.

"Do you think he'll be able to handle it?..." Gray asked, unsure. Erza nodded then punched the pink-haired boy in the stomach, making him cough up a bit of blood.

"Sorry!" She yelled. "But, do you think you can lay of using fire.. for a while?"

"Yea, sure?" He paused. "Why is someone allergic?" He asked, clueless.

"Yes!" The two chorused.

So they left on horse, then boat for the lost island of Loperous. Fire magic was **forbidden** because it is said to cause great disaster. Erza and Gray stayed up the most of the trip, so they were tired when they finally reached the island, a couple hours later. Natsu had to be knocked out due to his motion sickness. Well, when they reached the island, they were in shock, because it seemed to be very modernized.

"Lost island?" Gray asked, looking at his surroundings. He saw sky-scrapers, Railroad tracks, and houses left and right. "This isn't lost..." Erza nodded then woke up Natsu with a harsh punch to the stomach.

"We're here.." She whispered, softly.

"This looks... this isn't lost, are you sure we're here?.." He asked. He then read a sign that read "Loperous"

"Oh and Natsu." Gray said, sweetly.

"Yes, Gray?" Natsu replied.

"You need to get a hold of your motion sickness bullshit." He sneered. The trio split up and went in search for the apparent "lost tribe"

* * *

Gray: Seriously, everywhere we go.. we're stopped by your motion sickness bullsh*t.

Natsu: Well, at least.. At least.. I'm awesome!

Erza: Oh come on Uke~

Natsu *Faints*

Gray: now see what you made him do, I almost didn't catch him this time!

Erza: Hey, have you seen Mystogen?..

Gray: Why woul-

Mystogen: Yes, Erza?

Erza: Oh... HI

Andi: Now kiss. *pushes erza and mystogen together*

Gray, Andi, & Natsu: HHAHAHHAAH.

Erza: Oh yeah?! *pushes Natsu and Gray together, making Natsu fall on top of Gray*

Mystogen: *vanish*

Erza: Ugh, don't you have to type chapter 12, Andi?!

Andi: Yea.. but first.. lemme take a selfie *Randomly props out phone and poses*

* * *

~Thanks sooo much for the 1,000+ Views, Love ya~

* * *

~Review, Follow, Favorite~

Reviews really help, since I need help, I don't think I'm as good as other authors... cx

* * *

Disclaimer:_ Nope, don't own 'em. Get that through your mind!_


End file.
